Phasmophobia
by herzeleidx
Summary: He chuckled bitterly under his breath, maybe he did have a heart. [I let him die...] Him? Who's him? .:RenoSora:.


_A/N: Hahaha, I am alive. XD And insane. I got this idea from both Wolf Fangs and Zarya. Thanks you guys!

* * *

_

He watched the boy from the corner of his eye. He looked so young and out of place in this hell hole. What in the world has driven that boy here? Taking another sip of his drink he smirked to himself as the boy jumped at the loud, obnixious laughter. He was tiny, fragile looking almost, a mass of spiky brown hair, that stuck up in impossible directions. He seemed to stick out amoung the wild and loud men swarming the bar. Quiet and almost polite, he kept his head down, strands of light brown shading his eyes.

He looked so out of place.

_Regretting coming here, boy?_

He drained the drink, and mentioned when for the bartender to refill it, there was a amused glint in the worker's eyes, as if he knew something no one else did. We _all have secrets don't we buddy?_ He knew the boy here was here for some reason, only people with reasons to want to forget came here.

_We come here to get rid of the mistakes, why're you here?_

A smirk settled in his chapped lips as the drink slid in front of him and he murmured for the bartender to get him another, he knew it'd bother him all night until he figured out what was wrong. A little friendly conversation never hurt anybody, and maybe he'd understand why the kid was here. It didn't seem right, he seemed to young. It was a kind of odd part of him that got him jumped plenty of times. Being too curious about things.

He picked up both drinks, sauntering over to the boy's table. He sat by himself, looking nervous, yet there was a slight part of him that appeared condifant. But it might have been one too many drinks. He sat down across from the boy, that same smirk on his face, hiding his own past.

"Who're you here for?" He got straight to the point, no other questions asked. He needed to know why such a cute boy would come here. He couldn't have been older than sixteen, what horrible things had happened to him?

The boy's eyes were still wide and unsure, they seemed to be saying, 'Who should I trust?'

_No one._

It was noisy, men stared with interest at the boy, smiling in an odd way. The kid fidgeted, folding his hands then unfolding them, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"N-none of your business."

_You don't belong here._

"Oh?" He questioned, taking a swig of his drink then placing the other in front of the kid, "You ever have alcohol?" He'd get answers out of him a different way.

The boy shook his head, still staring with distrusting eyes, "No..." He said slowly and cautiously, as if it might be the wrong answer.

Reno raised his eyebrows, leaning forward slightly, he noticed the boy lean back and chuckled. "What's yer name, kiddo?"

The boy narrowed his light blue eyes, opening his mouth to retort, but a shout caused him to close his mouth quickly, the clank of his teeth could be heard. He went tense, about ready to dart out of his seat. Reno grabbed his wrist, "I asked you a question." He snapped.

The boy peered at him with those large eyes again, Reno knew a familiar feeling when he saw it. "S-Sora." Was his reply, his voice so low that Reno had to lean over the table to hear him.

_Sora...  
_  
Piercing green eyes narrowed in recognition, "Yer in the wrong place." He said, leaning back, the chair on it's two legs as he propped his feet up on the table, taking out a cigarette and flicking open a lighter a few times before lighting it.

Sora looked ready to cry, his eyes lingered down at his hands as he fiddled with the chain around his neck. Suddenly, Reno knew, the boy wasn't here because he had to be, he was here because he wanted to.

Grey smoke passed through his lips and he watched the boy out of the corners of his eyes, "What happened?"

He seemed to understand what Reno was asking, and he started crying. Reno sat up straight immediately, "Hey, hey, hey," He started, glancing around, "Don't." He warned, his tone forceful. He didn't want to frighten the kid, but he'd get a lot more than a harsh reprimand if the other men caught him crying.

"They'll fuck you up kid."

He sniffed and his head snapped up, startled, he nodded, "Sorry..."

Reno frowned, taking another drag, he seemed to know how to apologize too well. Maybe he was wrong, maybe there was a reason.

"Don't do that either." He snipped, staring at the kid intently. Sora sat straighter, looking ashamed.

_Why're you helping him?_

He chuckled bitterly under his breath, maybe he did have a heart.

"I let him die."

_Him? Who's him?_

Sora was looking directly in his eyes, his eyes full of something Reno couldn't quite grasp, he wasn't sure he wanted to though. Feeling unnerved, for the first time in a long time, he averted his gaze to a painting on the wall.

_Yer letting some kid mess with you?_

"Who...?" He managed through clenched teeth, the kid's stare was making him uncomfortable. It was too broken. It didn't suit him.

"Axel."

He didn't know who it was, but even the name seemed to upset the boy.

"A...friend...?" Reno let his voice trail, quirking an eyebrow in a suggestive manner, not speaking what he was meaning.

He shot Sora a quick glance, and could see the boy's cheeks were red. "Well...friends...But..."

Reno put his hand up, not wanting to further disturb the boy, "Never had a chance. Got it. Been there, done that."

He turned back to face him, "When? How?"

"Yesterday. He was shot."

There seemed to be a kind of spark, a slight understanding now. He no longer felt uncomfortable. Reno's harsh green eyes softened slightly, "You saw." It wasn't a question, he knew it by the way the boy's face fell and his voice seemed strangely hollow.

He nodded, staring down at his feet again.

"You think it's your fault, too." He knew that too, the boy had seemed so ashamed earlier about something.

"It was," He began quickly, "If I hadn't-"

Reno shot him a meaningful glance, reminding him, "If you hadn't jumped in front of the bullet? Saved his life?" He shook his head, red strands of hair falling into his face and as if it were a daily thing, brushed them back. Sora stopped protesting, his eyes glistening in amazement.

_Yeh, bet yer wonderin' how I knew. We're not that different Sora..._

"Yeah...But it's true! He would be living if-"

Once again, Reno cut him off, "If you had been killed instead?" He hissed, "Then Axel would be here instead, feeling the same way. Brooding. And you wouldn't want him to be upset would you?"

Sora nodded slowly, as if he were unsure of the answer again.

"I don't think he'd want you to be upset either."

Sora gasped lightly, as if he had been slapped the face. His eyes glazed over with something, this time, Reno recognized.

_It's okay to hurt. _

He paused in taking another drag, his voice low he muttered, "If you need to cry, let's go outside."

Sora, nodded, sniffing quietly as Reno led him out of the crowded bar, being very careful not to bump into anyone. He opened the door and they stumbled out. Reno let the door swing shut, and the boy sat on the curb. Reno stood next to him, a cigarette in his mouth, his hands shoved in his pockets. He could faintly hear the boy, but he kept his eyes on a lamp post a few feet away.

No need for unwanted attention.

* * *

_A/N: This is the first chapter! ZOMG. I know, not only a RenoxSora, but a CHAPTERED FIC! What has the world come to! Well folks, this is my crack!pairing, also, my OTP. And I got mucho help from drakonlily, thanks so much. _

_Review please. And any suggestions, please say em'!_


End file.
